blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Night Vision
} |title=Night Vision's Talk Page |body= __TOC__ Leave a message on my talk page if you have problem or something else. If you have requests to ban, etc., write on this talk page! type=commenttitle page=User_talk:Night_Vision break=no buttonlabel=Leave a message default=Message's title width=35 Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Archive of Talk Page *1. 1-28 (October 30, 2010 - February 18, 2012) }} Welcome Hi, welcome to BlazBlue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BlazBlue Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Takoto (Talk) 14:23, October 30, 2010 Oi you ...I love you for sprucing up the character pages like that, here, have a heart <3 Takoto 10:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Edits on the song articles Hi Night Vision, thanks for taking the time to edit what I wrote on the articles for the CS2 OST vocal tracks, I appreciate the help! Rtl42 02:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! Thanks for prettying up the front page c: You're a nice designer. ~Takoto 15:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Do not be so hard on yourself because of your English My isn't better form time to time. I'm only a little german guy trying to collect all information about BlazBlue and you doing a way better job than me on this wiki. And if you don't know how do you have to translate will google help you out. So don't stuck your head in rainy clouds. Split the sky whit your smile. See yaa KnightmareShinigami 17:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Powers and abilities Do we really have to add their new abilities they gain in Unlimited Mode in this section? I think this page here is better. Also, you forgot many changes. A more complete list is here . Well, but you'd have to ask Blade on dustloop first before using the list. 17:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Someone added a Blade's list, but added the source. Wow You're Good 150px|left I must say your aesthetic contributions to this wiki is simply astounding. I do believe that others have said this before but we are truly grateful for your efforts and taking the time on designing and organizing Blazblue wiki even to this day. Without your contributions this place would just be another ordinary wikia site. Airguitarman 17:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya 2 things: 1st will Relius be playable on the xbox version of BlazBlue CS? and do you know if any other characters will be made playable later? Like Kokonoe? :1. I think he will, maybe on 2012. 2. Maybe, but this is not certain. 20:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Your message Have you ever fought against Pisces Alfacia-something or other... I would love to see you two fight ^_^ Message's title Thank you so much NV, have a smile :) and sorry bout the other people in the party IGXVermill Hey I wanted you and Takoto to see this I couldnt find anywhere else to put it so well I guessed it would be alright to put it here ^_^ enjoy Igx Vermillion 15:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7muX233Jwzk&feature=BFa&list=PLB833073B659FD65A&index=6 Woah woah woah Thanks for uploading my stats and stuff but how did you manage to find out so much about my stats?.... Not even I knew I used Noel that much Igx Vermillion 19:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Corrections Thanks for the corrections; I only put those names in to make it simpler for me, but it's good to be accurate. :) FangWolf.EXE 22:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Umm, don't you think there should be some more added? GunBlazer 13:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You might want to see this.... Or buy it http://www.hobby-frontier.com/queens-gate-spiral-chaos-noel-vermillion.html Enjoy :D Igx Vermillion 19:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhh Mantenbo is acting crazy on me :S I tried to add more info but everything went insane :( Im sorry :( Relius Clover/Movelist edition I have edited Relius's movelist before making an account. D: Then, when I had managed to make an account, I have seen some things missing there, so I went to fix them. I will do my best to help this wiki in getting even better. xD (LightlordIV 02:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) Grammar Nights, could you please improve the "Appearance" sections Minako22 added? Their grammar is a little off. GunBlazer 03:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Il get round to it eventually dont worry Igx Vermillion 20:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Photo Upload Hi! I want to contribute to the Wallpaper section by uploading a wallpaper I made, upload a full picture of Relius's Astrals, and a photo for my Profile Page, but I can't seem to upload one. Did I make a mistake or don't have the privilege to upload one? Thanks in advance. :D Kevintriedge 05:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Kevintriedge Message's title I have a question, could you please tell me how to upload a replay? Two things #Thanks for cropping the image in my page =D #Why when I tried to add a fourth video, only three appear? GunBlazer 04:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe YouTube code is wrong? Paste there link to this video. [[User talk:Night Vision|Talk Page Blog 13:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Logo I don't know if you've already noticed this, but the logo of the wiki of WAAAYYYYYY too on the right. Do you know why this happens? GunBlazer 01:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Same thing happens to me too. If you can look into this issue, that will be appreciated. :) --DarkGhostMikel 15:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed. ' [[User talk:Night Vision|Talk Page Blog 13:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Question regarding navigation templates Well, since we have a navigation template for songs that have lyrics; I've wanted to ask something in regards to navigation. Would this wiki like to have some navigational templates for Characters, Stages, Move Lists, etc.? I am asking because I would like to create an easier way to access a character, stage, or move list without the hassle for new editors to go to the aforementioned categories to get to that page. If you can get what I mean, I will greatly appreciate it. :) --DarkGhostMikel 02:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) A bit of a problem in the Trinity Article We're a bit of an edit-war with an anonymous user who keeps re-editing Trinity's personality section to add unsupported fancruft and speculations about the relationship between Terumi and Trinity, something that hasn't been specfied or explored in current mediums as of yet. Apparently, they're confusing him with Kazuma and won't acknowledge the difference between them, despite explanations given. Could you please look into this?Ryu Heishin 03:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Ryu Heishin :Nah, it's no misunderstanding. He's outed himself as a troll and is currently leaving mocking messages to people on the articule who keep reverting the page. It's pretty damn sad. Oh and here's the IP:75.209.141.252 Ao Kusanagi 05:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Ao Kusanagi ::Troll banned! ' [[User talk:Night Vision|Talk Page Blog 13:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) My name Is there a way I can have it changed? '''FW.EXE 07:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Change user name is impossible, but in preferences you can change signature and displaying name. Paste this in signature box: and under this select "Custom signature". ''' [[User talk:Night Vision|Talk Page Blog 13:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Delete I think you should delete this duplicate. GunBlazer 02:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Section Hey uh Night, I know that Takoto wouldnt let us have a chat section because we had too few wiki members for it to be really used but I was wondering if you could add one because the wiki has gotten a lot bigger since then (what with GunBlazer, Minako, LightLord etc. etc.). Do you think you could add one before Extend comes out in Europe? Cheers Igx Vermillion 14:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Makoto's Arcade Hello Night, I was jusr wonder since you are really good finding great picture of the playable/ story illustration, can you please find Makoto's arcade illustration since you already find Platinum the Trinity, Relius, and others as well. Minako22, 5:57, Feburary 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh second thought never mind because I get look at Makoto profile that it already here....I'm so sorry for bugging you... Minako22, 6:11, Feburary, 16,2012 (UTC) There is no problem with that, Minako. As far as I know, of course. GunBlazer 02:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC)